


I want you

by arakicanaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gangs, Heart Gang, I Am Sorry, Kinda Porn with Plot, LuLaw, LuLaw fanfic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Luffy, Random shitty porn with kinda plot story if you ask me, Sex Toys, Strawhat Gang - Freeform, Top Monkey D. Luffy, a random idea i got after rewatching Strong World lmfao, basically its a gangster au but calling them captains is also fine, dubcon, its a short fic tho, kinda masochistic law, please bear with me aaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: "Hey, you. The man with the spotted fur hat."He called. Law turned around to see who called for his attention.Law's eyes widened. His muscles became visibly tensed too."...Mugiwara-ya?"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170
Collections: All my Bois





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just think of their clothing the same as they wore on Strong World when they're off to save Nami. But without weapons ofc. Devil fruit abilities still present though.

East Blue were full of dangerous kinds of gangs. But the most dangerous of them all was the Strawhat gang.

It was also said that the Strawhat and Heart Gang were once in an alliance to defeat the Dressrosa's gang, the Doflamingo Family.

But then an incident happen that made both of parties break their alliance too soon as they defeated Doflamingo. Rumors said that both of the bosses had a fight which made them break their alliance. Some say that the cat burglar on the Strawhat's side stole some treasures on the Heart's turf.

But it was waaaay too far from what actually happened.

You see, Monkey D. Luffy can get quite... possessive from those he wants.

And Trafalgar Law was one of them.

As for now, the Heart Gang is on hiding and getting as far away as possible to the Strawhats. Luffy ordered everyone on his crew to find the Heart Gang or just Law.

Strawhats are known for their torture methods you know. It could be quite gruesome or actually pleasurable that you will die from wanting it.

With the Bartoclub Gang's help they reached the North Blue where Law could have gone.  


Or else that source of information of theirs will die from the hands of the boss.

"Sanji, you go north and south ways. Nami, Usopp. Go undercover from some malls and establishment around here. Brook you go to the Library. Franky and Chopper will go to a hospital. Zoro and Robin, go with me as guards to that bar." as he ended his commands, he pointed to the bar which said 'Flevance Bar' where Law could work for the time being.

"Understood, Luffy-oyabin!" all of them bowed, then went to their ways as Luffy instructed.

Luffy grinned maliciously to himself. 'Now time to go to that bar where my cute little Torao is.'

—

Laughter could be heard outside the bar. All the men sat and were drunk happily as they talk about on each of their achievements as a gang.

Law just chuckled to himself. All this crazy men were just hanging around Cora-san's bar. But the smell of liquor is just crazy that it makes him nauseous for the mean time, but he manages to gulp down some water before he vomits.

"It sure is lively here no?" Corazon said.

"Yeah Cora-san. Lively and without some crazy bastard searching for you all over East Blue." he grimaced at the thought. Being pursued like that was sure scary as hell.

When Corazon was about to speak, the doors of the bar opened and revealed 3 dangerous looking people.

Murmurs started to bloom around the bar. All of that happy chatting and drunk singing was over.

"Hey is that....?"

"Yeah I think it is them."

"What are they doing here? In North Blue."

Somehow, Law paled. He took his hat from the counter and stood from his chair.

'It can't be them it can't be them! There's no way from them to reach North Blue easily!'

"Hey, you. The man with the spotted fur hat."

He called. Law turned around to see who called for his attention.

Law's eyes widened. His muscles became visibly tensed too.

"...Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy grinned. It’s not that happy grin that you were used to. But that grin of accomplishment with hints of mischievousness behind.

"I finally found you Torao!"

Law flinched at the nickname. He remembered the old Strawhat that used to call him that nickname, but he grimaced when the real Strawhat called him that.

Cora-san looks dumbfounded. As much as he wants to help Law, he couldn't. Not when Zoro, the most powerful swordsman and Robin, who can easily crack necks were beside Luffy.

'Shit shit shit! I need to get out of here!' Law is panicking. He needed to get out of here as fast as he can or else he will get bitten by that stupid monkey and never be free again.

"Room!"

"Robin! Quick! Before he gets away!"

"Treinta fleur!"

Law felt restriction on his arms. Bundles of arms constricted him from moving. He was close to getting away...!

The rubber man grinned again. He ordered Zoro to put sea prism stone cuffs to Law to prevent him to use his ability again.

The blue film around them dissipated. Zoro looked at those people who commented on what just happened. The people inside the bar kept their mouth shut to prevent themselves getting killed.

Luffy went closer to Law. He held the taller man's chin and forced it to face him.

"How about it is time to end this little game of ours, ne, Torao?" he smiled coyly. Luffy knew Law well. Just a bit of flirting and make him to want him (Luffy) will suffice for the older man to give up on his escapade.

Law tried to not to look at those mesmerizing obsidian eyes. He almost could see the reflection of his gold ones. He facepalmed internally as he actually could feel himself hardening from just Luffy's stare.

Luffy started to snake his arm around Law's waist. Robin took it as a sign to undo her ability, so she did.

The strawhat boss's face became serious.  
"Let's get out of here."

With that, the four of them are gone.

—

Sunlight passed through the red blinds, hitting Law's eyes that eventually wakes him up.

Where am I? What happened yesterday? Why the fuck am I naked?!

All the events yesterday flooded again on his brain.

'Mugiwara-ya found me here on North Blue. Fuck what now?' he hissed. Sudden pain on his head appeared, making Law hiss in pain.

He heard a small, 'clink!' on his arm.

What the fuck...?

Law looked at his arms. His hands were cuffed to the bed posts. He just noticed the strawhat logo on the blankets of the bed. 'Must be Mugiwara-ya's room…'

Someone knocked on the door. Before Law could react, Luffy appeared. Carrying a box on his arms.

Law gulped. He somehow knew what was on the box, but he never bothered to even think about it.

"You're finally awake Torao."

"Why the fuck am I here Mugiwara-ya?" Law hissed, clearly not amused any more on what Luffy is doing to him.

Luffy chuckled. "You're going to stay here forever or I'll tell my crew to slaughter your men? Of course, I'll leave alone that white bear because I kind of like him." he bluntly said as he looked like he thought of this a long time ago.

Law paled. He knew Luffy was not joking on what he just said. He just shut his mouth up before Luffy gets annoyed further.

The rubber man smiled at Law's obedience. He went up to the bed and sat beside Law. "Did you miss me? You've been gone far too long from me you know." he leaned closer to Law's face. Luffy's lips are dangerously grazing the top of Law's lips. His breath fanning all over the taller man's face.

The act made Law get flustered. He knew he was too weak for this side of Luffy. He can't deny it. The smaller man was just too sexy for his good and his eyes, and lips were not helping either.

Luffy noticed a slight hitch on Law's breath. He took it as a good sign to tease the older man once more. "Open your mouth, Torao."

Much to his delight, his prey obeyed. He smiled and looked at Law with hunger. He noticed how he got redder from just a look.

Luffy immediately captured those plump chapped lips, licking Law's lower lip to open his mouth which he did. Tongues battled in dominance, but of course, Luffy won. He kept kissing Law until they both needed air.

"Still as tasty as ever, Law."

He smirked when he saw Law struggled on the chains. Law's legs squirmed under Luffy's touch to which landed on his obvious boner.

"You got hard from just a kiss? You sure did not miss me huh?" he laughed. Sarcasm on his statement is obvious but Law didn't retort.

"Ne Torao,"

There's no response. But Luffy let it go for today.

"Why don't we use your favorite stuff from the box?" he looked at Law as he licked his lips.

Law gulped. Oh boy, he was in for a loooong night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let your imagination go wild
> 
> Idontknowwhatgotintomeimsorry

"-That's the second one Torao. Think you can still put more?"

Luffy watched Law as he put the anal beads up inside his ass. The room is air-conditioned but his body feels hot. Too hot. Law just bit his lip. Why in the flying fuck is he getting hard from all of this shit? He should be planning his escape yet why is he obeying Mugiwara-ya?

The rubber man just kept looking at Law, inserting the third one. He smirked at the sight, just a little more push and he will bring back his Torao again.

Even though Law can move his body, he still feels weak because of the kairoseki on both of his hands. Luffy thought it all through huh?

As if reading Law's mind, Luffy stood up. Walking up to Law. He gripped his chin not too tight but hard enough for him to not to look away. "Of course I won't let you escape darling, you wouldn't want me to get angry do you?" Luffy hummed, reminiscing the days where he got angered by Law and resulting to  _almost_ deaths from his crew. Law flinched. Shivers brought up to his spine as he saw Luffy getting angry. He's not a masochist, I swear.

Luffy grabbed the box by stretching his arm. He dropped it on the bed and took a ring and a thin dick plug from it. "Should we try this again, Law?" He cooed. "D-don't please L-luffy not that please," "And why is that?" Law gulped, remembering something that he shouldn't and get hard on it.

The Strawhat's captain looked at Law's dick. It's red and looks like he could explode at any moment. Luffy paid no mind to Law's plea. He put the cock ring into Law's hard flesh along with the plug, eliciting a gasp and a sharp intake of breath to the older man.

"No coming till I say, Torao."

Law kept silent to make Luffy a little agitated. He don't know why but being manhandled by this living rubber gets his little Law...hard.

He tilted his head a bit and smirked at Luffy. Like he was saying he would not give up easily. Oh boy the younger man did  _not_ liked that. Luffy put his hand on his pants pocket. It had a volume controller of a vibrator. Did I forgot to say that there is an egg up inside Law's ass?

"Put the fourth one inside your ass. _Now_." The voice got demanding. The usual singy tone was now gone. He didn't move. Or atleast he tried to. But he can't cuz he's too stuffed there now.

"I-i can't Luffy i-its too fu-"

"Put it in now or I'll shove it all on you at once. Either the first one or the second one." He practically growled at Law. He had no time for more disobedience coming from this man. Law shivered at the thought. He tried not to show it but- ah fuck it let him see how I react.

He got up on his knees again, trying to slowly push the 4th bead. He could feel the egg almost touching his prostate- "AAAAAH!" Luffy grinned in victory. His dick is painfully trapped on his shorts but he needs to keep patient for Law to beg for it or it will all be in vain.

Law's body kept shaking and his mouth is gaping open. The egg inside him vibrates intensely as it was on its high setting. Hitting Law's prostate on spot.

"L-luffy s-sto-aagh-op a-alread-hIEE!"

Sudden scream came out from Law as Luffy, this little devil, shoved Law down to the last two beads from the anal bead. The rubber man looked at Law oh so deliciously as his tongue is dangling on his mouth, saliva on the corner of his mouth forming.

"Does it feel good Torao?" He crept to Law's ear. "But it will feel much more better if my dick is inside of you, ramming your prostate all over again and again till you come from just being fucked." He then bit his ear and licked it afterwards.

Law was a moaning mess. He can't take it anymore but he must endure. He must not go back to that kind of person _again-_

He was suddenly pushed back onto the bed and Luffy is on top of him. He licked his lips and smirked when he got an oh-so-good idea. Luffy pinched Law's nipple, tugging and twisting included as he sucked, licked and bit on the other. " _ F-fuuuuuuck _ L-luff-yyy!" Luffy could feel Law's dick get harder if that was possible as it is leaking precum with veins popping out and about to explode if there wasn't a cock ring and a plug inserted on his dick.

"L-luffy..." The said man just looked at Law. Tilting his head a little and looking all confused when he knew what Law is going to ask for.

"P-please...j-just do something..."

"And what do you want, Torao?" He got close, too close, to Law's face. Get that damned handsome face or else- Law gulped before continuing, "F-fuck, Luffy I-i..."

Luffy stayed still. This is it. Just say the word and the old you would be brought back again to me. He hummed questionably. Law would've probably rolled his eyes now but not in that state he's in. He whispered but Luffy's ears caught that quickly.

"Just f-fuck me already Mugiwara-ya-"

Luffy never moved so fast from his life as he did to take off his shorts. Dick throbbing inside his red boxers, ready to explode. He took off the beads and the egg inside Law's ass which made him whine in emptiness. But that soon turned into a shiver when he felt Luffy's tip poke his entrance.

"How do you want it Torao? Tell me or I won't do anything at all~"

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. He doesn't want to say it but damn him and his traitor mind for screaming _'I want it rough and hard just let me come'_. He still has his pride as a man you know.

Luffy didn't say anything at all. Instead, he rammed his 9 inch rubber dick at Law all at once. Law gasped and arched his back from the sudden intrusion. It does hurt a bit but it already turned to pleasure as the rubber captain kept ramming his prostate head on. His fingers were turning white as he gripped the sheets beneath him. He keeps blabbering incoherent words that turned into moans as he gets fucked ruthlessly by the younger man.

The Strawhat captain's eyes glinted dangerously as he thought of a good idea. Law felt something growing inside his anus and eyes widened as he figured out what was going on.

This stupid Mugiwara-ya is increasing his dick size by his devil ability.

_ What in the fu- _

His thoughts were interrupted as Luffy almost pulled his dick out of Law.

_ Oh god please don't ram it- _

A girly-ish scream cried out to the room. Luffy rammed all of his now 11 inch cock inside Law. And Law could swear he already could feel it bulging inside his stomach.

"L-let me come L-luffy p-pLEASE...!" Law cried out. His dick is already angry red from being unable to come earlier. "How could I not let you since you took me whole perfectly?"

Luffy licked his lips, he started to work to take off the ring first, Law let out a sigh as it lessen the burden on his cock. He thought he will be able to come. But it seems Luffy had his own plans.

Law's body spasmed from pleasure and oversensitivity coming from his front and back, as Luffy started pulling in and out the plug on Law's dick on a rhythm to his thrusts.

Law mewls loudly. The look on his face looks ravishing. His face to ears are red, those hot little puffs of his breath and his sexy voice which is uttering those delicious sounds that only Luffy can make him.

The Strawhat captain continued with his thrusts, he seemed a bit bored to play with Law's dick so he took out the plug entirely out from him. And from Law's face, he could tell he is gonna come soon.

Luffy's mouth found its way to Law's ears to praise how a good he is to him. How beautiful and sexy he is now below him. And that how he could only feel this pleasure with him. With a few licks and bites there Law came. Spurting out long ropes of white cum on his stomach and some on Luffy's too.

He kept ramming on the older man beneath him, changing his angles a bit to hit his prostate further. This made Law's cock to rise up again as intense pleasure courses through his body.

"Ghhck...! Aaahh...! Hnngg-!"

Luffy can tell he is close to climaxing. "Torao, I'm about to come inside you. I'll come inside you lots you'll be able to give me kids. Do you want that?" His breathing got a bit ragged and his thrusts were getting sloppily as time passes.

Heat on his stomach starts to pool. Law's dick is leaking with precum once again and his ass is clenching like crazy, making Luffy flinch at the sudden tightness. With Luffy's final thrusts, he bit Law's most sensitive part on his neck. Which made the other party see white and it made him come while his tiptoes curled up.

As he drained his semen on Law's insides, Luffy could swear he could see hearts on his eyes. He grinned and his eyes went dark.

_Finally._

Luffy didn't pulled out for a bit while he lied on the bed with Law. It's not that he can't pull out but, Law won't allow him to take it out. He chuckled. Luffy got Law's attention and smirked. The older man blushed tried to avert his gaze away. Luffy gripped his chin tight and forced Law to face him. He could feel the heat on his Torao's face.

"Want more rounds, Torao?" Luffy asked.

_**He shouldn't.**_ **_HE SHOULD STOP-_**

He thought he was contented with Luffy just stilled inside him to prevent any cum to drip out his ass but-

With hearts still on his eyes, he smiled longingly.

_"Yes..!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cringey smut xD my mind wont let me word it out properly for fucks sake damn
> 
> Hope you kinda like this fic tho xD

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a 2 chaptered fic. Ofc the next chapter would be smut. I'll try to write it as detailed and juicy as possible though.
> 
> Tags may change depends on the outcome of the smut so beware uwu
> 
> Edit: I tried to reedit the chapters so yeah HAHA


End file.
